A new type of war Spyro and FNAF crossover
by Marshall The Dragon
Summary: (Idea) Spyro is a dragon with unique powers he was involved in a war which involved a evil dragon called malefor after the war it was peaceful but something happens and Spyro wakes up and lives his life alone for 1600 years when he returns he is famous but everyone try's to be his friend he doesn't want to until he bumps into a bear bunny chicken and fox but what about the new war


Spyro's war

Spyro was a purple dragon involved in a war no one could win entirely spyro woke up in the forrest he got up and realized the war was over spyro looked for cynder but rememered he had a dream with the elders of the elements saying she was dead spyro then decided to not be apart of the civilisation any more so he decided to hide he saw history unfold infront of him as **the** world wars etc happend a chemical got launched turning most animals into anthropods most of them anyway this also affected spyro having a human body but he was still a dragon (no skin).

Last time he checked they still taught the kids about the war with malefor when spyro walked down the street at night he saw a chicken in her early 20's getting attacked by two masked men spyro rushed in to help and just in time too they pulled out knives and were about to slash her but wasnt able too spyro knocked the two out and realizing that he was sort of naked took the hoodie and jeans put them on quite quickly and helped the chicken up the chickens name was chica she told spyro he introduced himself and she looked shocked at spyro being here she fainted because she was saved by a real hero.

When she woke up she was sitting up against the wall spyro on the other side making sure she was ok chica said to spyro "hey do you have any place to go cause freddy might be able to let you stay for what you have done for me he might let you stay" spyro replied "I dont really have a place to go and i would like to but it seems sudden" chica stayed happy chirped at spyro to come to see if freddy would let him in they headed down the street until they reached a small street if houses they stopped at 5 night street (5 night street five nights at freddys) when chica knocked (because she doesnt have a key) a brown bear whith a bowtie on opend the door and looked shocked at chica because of her bruises and cuts spyro waited outside testing his abilitys to see if they still worked fire worked great even better then before his earth electricity and ice still worked so did his dragon time (he can slow down time) meanwhile chica spoke to freddy and the rest about what spyro has done they were shocked it was spyro but glad he saved her from being killed then 5 minutes later freddy came out and sat next to spyro who was making a crystal appear in a flower freddy watched amazed but spoke to spyro and said that he is welcome to stay spyro was grateful but decided to get some sleep so when freddy showed him his room spyro said thank you and slept on the very comfortable bed.

Next Day

Spyro woke the next day to the smell of fire spyro lookrd out his window seeing it to be sunrise he got up and went downstairs to see a everyone except freddy sitting at a table he walked down from the stairs to see the bunny and fox lokking shocked and food dropping out of foxy's mouth onto his plate spyro chuckled and asked if he was alowed to leave yet or not "hey chica am i allowed to leave the...house?" spyro asked "sure we dont own you so go ahead just dont go killing people" chica chuckled at the last bit the bunny and fox still staring at him spyro left to feel the fresh air on him luckily there was a forrest nearby so spyro flew to the forrest to hunt for food when spyro found something to eat it was a deer spyro snapped its neck and ate it leaving a bit of meat on the carcus.

Spyro decided to clear some land aboutthe size of a football field and built ice dummys and started to test some abilitys on the dummys after awhile spyro walked down the street to see a burning building spyro tried to see if anyone was in there he couldnt see from the smoke and ran in countless firefighters tried to stop him but failed spyro slowed down time to see where they were he found a little girl about five in the corner spyro picked her up and gave her to the firefighters a bit of his snout scaly hand showing spyro found 3 more people in the building and let the firefighters do the rest they were grateful even though they thought he was an idiot for running in there spyro noticed the ash on his clothes and decided to brush the off it didnt work so he just let it be and continued along. when spyro went back in the forrest he found a cave spyro remembered a dark feeling from down there so he decided to sneak down there when he saw a whole room of convexity crystals (spyro has an evil side if you played the games he has a really dark side) spyro saw a glimps of those creatures from the war spyro didnt want to get too close left and decided to head back without making a few crystal flowers (imaging a flower made of crystals that glows) spryro grabbed 4 before heading home and asking them about the forrest "hey what do you guys know about the forrest" spyro asked chica was the first one to comment "its a very ancient place it has been there since the war you were in" chica said with a small chirp at the end "i know thanks" spyro said and left upstairs but rememered the flowers and placed them on the table everyone was shocked at this because they would be sold for lots of money spyro headed to his room and decided to have a sleep while everyone was downstairs talking about the new threat to the group an unknown enemy from spyro's time a very big enemy this enemy is #1 wanted in the world but they are too powerful to be defeated spyro fell asleep and had a dream of...

TO BE CONTINUED

**(A/N) THIS IS A NEW STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I DECIDED TO DO MY 2 FAVOURITE GAMES I AM ACCEPTNG OC'S SO REVIEW THEM TO ME AND R&amp;R THANK YOU I WOULD LIKE TO THANK KINGSTRIKER FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE AND I HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER IT WAS INTERESTING I AM TYPING ON IPAD SO :P WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND IM OUT PEACE**


End file.
